Fortunate Failure
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko is about to make the winning shot vs Rakuzan but us unable to do, as he cares for Akashi too much. AkaKuro


It was their game.

They had won. Only Kagami left and Kuroko to make the winning basket. The bluenettte received the ball fm his light. As soon as the hard ball touched his fingers, he couldn't move he was frozen. He was about to make the winning shot and become the best...but he couldn't get his arms or legs to make those final steps and allow him to win.

He was frozen.

He could only imagine the outcome for his ex-captain, it would end in disaster...most likely his death. He'd gouge his eyes out like promised and would kill himself from doing so. It would be his fault for being so selfish. He would be held responsible.

Or his father would dis-own him. He was the lucky few that was introduced to his father. He'd drop his own son if he wasn't successful. He'd be held responsible for a parent disowning their child.

Kuroko stood there frozen, tears were streaming down his face as he slowly let go of the ball and it bounced to the floor just as an alarm sounded that the game had ended. Rakuzan cheered while Seirin hung their heads in shame.

Kuroko dropped onto the floor and punched the floor in a fit of tears. His friends would most likely hate him, dis-own him, and kick him out of the basketball team. He knew it. They were clearly furious. They worked so hard to get here. It was Teppei's last game and Kuroko took that decision to waste their victory. It was secured in the bag, until he emptied the bag, the success falling with the ball as it hit the floor.

A soft hand gently stroked the bluenette's hair. The male looked up to see his ex-captain with a small smile. The red head held his chin and wiped away his tears but they continued to stream down his face.

"KUROKO!" The team screamed at him. Akashi picked up the broken male and brought him over to the line up. Kuroko closed his eyes as his team gritted out with hatred, "Thanks for the game," They could only seethe as they heard the mocking and obnoxious cheers of victory from Rakuzan. Akashi took a deep breath then brought the blue haired male over to his own bench and sat down beside his friend.

Kagami, Riko and Hyuga stormed over to the male and grabbed him away. Kuroko didn't refuse their forceful grabs. He was thrown into the changing rooms where he lay on the floor with tears falling down his face.

The group turned when a knock came, Kise walked in and bowed, "Despite the game...I consider you the best," He smiled and walked over to Kuroko and helped him to stand. He sat him on the bench and helped him to stay up right.

"I can't believe him. He cost us the game," Kagami growled looking over to his friend before storming away, fully dressed. The team one by one left leaving Kuroko to worry by himself.

He watched as a head popped through the doors and saw Akashi with a red mark on his face. He walked over and sat beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Let's go for a meal. Just us two," Kuroko got dressed slowly then watched as Akashi took his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He took his hand and pulled him into the open air. They headed down the streets quietly, not wanting to speak, but enjoying the company of the other at the same time. Akashi led Kuroko into a simple restaurant and they took a seat near the Seirin table where they two were to enjoy their meal.

Kuroko could only hear his team mates bitch about him. He put his head onto the table and felt the soothing hand of Akashi calm him down. The bluenette listened in as Kagami, his own friend, bitched about him.

"That game meant a lot to me. Thank you. It was a victory that I was glad that I won...but I'm well aware that you through the game for me and for that I am grateful," Akashi smiled down to the sad male.

"I can never play against you Akashi. I can't win against you. I lose a game...you lose your house, your father, everything," Kuroko whispered. Akashi nodded his head slowly and watched as the waiter came over.

"One glass of water and a vanilla milkshake," Akashi ordered. The waiter left and returned with their drinks moment later with their drinks. Akashi took a sip of his water then saw that Kuroko was still so sad.

Akashi moved round and sat beside the male and got his head to rest on his shoulder. He could hear Seirin talk bad about both of them and it made him boil. He kissed his forehead then watched as his father walked in with a glare.

"Home now," he growled. Akashi stood up payed for the drinks and helped Kuroko to his feet and led him out.

"You're a disappointment. Your bags are all packed...give me your wallet," Akashi handed it over but it was fake. The one he cherished was in his schoolbag. Akashi held Kuroko closer as the tears began to from in his own eyes.

"Can we go to yours?" Kuroko nodded and led him away.

Even after that game, Akashi was still dis-owned but at least he was still breathing. That made Kuroko come out of his funk as he saw that his friend was still breathing and was still cherishing him like he used to.

His only regret was that they could have been the best in japan. But there was always next year and maybe Akashi could be on their team. He didn't have enough for Rakuzan and was staying with Kuroko and his family. He would most likely follow his friend to Seirin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I always thought of writing this...so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Please review**


End file.
